Under the Mistletoe
by chlean
Summary: April Young has duties to do as Miss Mystic Falls, one of them, is to gain money to built the church again and the school dances. The job? Kissing Booth in Christmas Eve. April kisses 5 of the Mystic Falls finest guys. Mid-Prequel to Innocence Interrupted. Merry Christmas! Tell me your ships!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This is like short of a break for Holidays! 5 one shots about April kissing people under mistletoe or something. You can leave your favorite pairings on the reviews! This is only the prologue, a very short one. This story also goes in the same continuity of Innocence Interrupted.

**Under the mistletoe**

April Young wasn't sure a kissing booth was a good idea for Christmas, maybe for a Valentine's Day, but Christmas? It was silly. But she couldn't say no, this was one of the last things Carol Lockwood wanted her to do for the rest of the year, and it seemed the right thing to do to gain some money for the repair of the church as well the school.

She stayed sitting in a chair, as the people passed by her and for a moment she thought that more boys would go for the kisses if she was Caroline Forbes. Even the bad guys wanted her. It was something about Caroline that boys fell for her and they did it hard. Tyler, Matt, even Klaus and she was sure maybe Stefan had a little crush on the blonde friend.

Was she jealous? No, of course not. But she wanted to be as popular or pretty as she was. Who would want to kiss the orphan girl whose father probably killed him with 11 more innocent people? That is when she heard a little knock in the booth's table.

Note: Tell me what ships or guys you want April to kiss!


	2. Jeremy

**Note: **Seems like everyone is an April ship-whore, not complaining, I am one as well! I will try to update this before end of the year and Innocence interrupted as well, even if the chapters aren't as long as others.

**Under the mistletoe**

Kisser number one: Jeremy Gilbert

When April raised her head to see the person who was knocking, she saw Jeremy Gilbert with a very amused look in his face. His eyes went from her to the booth and then back at her; she could tell he was holding his wishes to laugh. April looks down embarrassed of how empty the recordation box was.

"Don't laugh! Mrs Lockwood wanted me to do this before…before everything happened" she said with a flat smile on her lips as Jeremy nodded

"Working on Christmas Eve, I feel sorry for you and Matt as well" he said resting his shoulder in the side of the booth as he spoke "Why come no one kissed you so far? You're our very own Miss Mystic Falls!" he said in a mocking look, making her blush

"Maybe I am not pretty enough. I mean, I bet Caroline would have got the entire box full by the end of the night. I still need to find my first client" April shudder looking around, she has been told many times how pretty she was, but never had a boyfriend before or a real kiss. Jeremy began to search something into his pocket before dropping it on the table. Money "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show the others what they are missing. Come on" Jeremy chuckles, making her laughs as well as she hesitated grabbing the money "Do it. It's the Christmas Spirit. Or maybe I don't want to hear how you see yourself. You're beautiful, April."

This made her laugh somehow before keeping the money in the box and nodding "Thank you, Jeremy" she said, remembering she also had a crush on him when little. It was surreal how she was going to kiss him now.

"No problem, anything to see you smile" he said, kind as always. She often wonders why Jeremy didn't have a girlfriend, but then, she remembers him and Bonnie broke up a few months before her arrival to Mystic Falls. "Okay, shall we do this, Miss?"

"We should, Sir" she mocks, taking a deep breath as Jeremy leaned closer to her, they moved the booth away, it was uncomfortable enough to kiss each other with a table in the middle.

Kissing Jeremy was something that was for sure. He was gentle but at the same time, taking control of the situation, and he sure noticed how her experience was going down to 0. His hand was placed on her cheek, even if the kiss was chaste and gentle, it was a tender moment.

"Merry Christmas, April" he finally said as he took a step backwards and smiles, she did the same

"Merry Christmas to you as well Jeremy." He waved her goodbye and went inside the Grill were she supposed Matt was already working. She decided to give him a visit if she got at least two more clients for the kissing booth. She heard some steps approaching her from behind.

Note: who do you think the next kisser is?


End file.
